Pattern cutting machines have been developed, the operation of which is controlled by programmed numerical control means, wherein a cutting device, e.g. a laser, cuts a desired pattern in the material, e.g. cloth. The time for the cutting operation itself has been greatly reduced in such machines, but it has not been possible to remove cut material and supply new material for cutting in a time satisfactorily short enough for properly being able to utilize the speed in cutting, and minimize the time required for an operational cycle, and this is essential in the machines where only one or a few material layers are cut in a cutting operation.
The inventive equipment is particularly utilizable in cutting cloth material for men's suits, particularly made-to-measure suits, measurements taken by the tailor being worked into the data program controlling the operation of the cutting head of the machine.
The cutting head may comprise, i.a. a deflection mirror deflecting a laser beam towards the material, there being mirrors arranged to lead the beam from a stationary laser unit to the cutting head, independent of its position relative the plane of the table.
One object of the invention is to provide a pattern cutting machine of the kind indicated, in which the material in a flat condition can be rapidly placed on the machine worktable, from which cut material may be rapidly and reliably removed for deposition on a deposition table. A further object is to provide treatment of a material such as woollen material when it is taken into the machine, such that odour caused by laser cutting of the material is reduced.